It Was You All Along2
by ilovehhr
Summary: After some time, they finally realized that they loved each other........ with the help of some friends.


**It Was You All Along**

**Chapter 2: Jealousy**

After sitting awhile in the Great Hall, Hermione left for the library where she can peacefully think all she want.

In the library, Hermione found a book and sat comfortably. Not really reading-which was quite unusual knowing Hermione- she pondered on some thoughts.

'_Me? In love with Harry? You can't be serious!'_

'_Oh but I am'_

'_But he's my bestfriend for God's sake! He may just see me as plain, bookworm Hermione! I'm not as pretty as Ginny or Cho! Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. I'd rather stay as his friend than be nothing at all.'_

'_See? You do love him...'_

"Hiya Hermione!" a sudden voice interrupted her from her thoughts. She turned around and saw Terry Boot, her former crush but now just plain co-Hogwarts student.

"Oh hey Terry." She replied tonelessly.

"I was just wondering...well...if you're not busy this Saturday and all... I mean I understand that maybe you would want to go with your friends this weekend but..."

"But?"

"Would you like to go to the Three Broomsticks this Saturday? I-I mean with me that is."

"Oh yeah sure."

"Great. So, see you then?"

"Yeah see you."

Terry walked away, thoroughly pleased with himself. Hermione just sat there, mentally slapping herself for saying that she would go out with Terry Boot. She went out of the library and went to the Great Hall, seriously regretting what she had just done.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked Hermione who was ghostly white. She sat down with them at the Gryffindor table, still silent as ever.

"Hey Hermione. You don't look so good." Ron so brilliantly said.

"I should have NOT done that."

"Done what?"

"She agreed to go out with Terry this Hogsmeade weekend." Luna said, sitting beside Ron who was currently stuffing food in his mouth.

Harry's jaw dropped as he tried to analyze what Luna had just said.

'_Why that little-' _Harry thought angrily.

"Terry? Boot? From Ravenclaw? That git who's been gawking at Hermione this past few weeks?" Ron blurted out.

"Yeah... he's the one." Luna said.

'_I swear I'm going to-'_

"He's who?" Ginny asked sitting beside Harry.

"We were just talking about Terry going out with Hermione this weekend." Luna said.

Ginny's eyes popped open and looked at Hermione who still was ranting about not going.

"So Harry... Any plans for Saturday?" Ginny said, batting her eyelashes playfully at him.

"Uh... no."

"Well good then because you're taking me, your girlfriend, to Hogsmeade on Saturday."

Harry sighed and nodded. Ginny squealed and kissed him. Hermione gave her a glare which Ginny did not notice because she was so _busy_.

"U-um... I have to go now. I do still have a lot of homework to do that I need to catch up on... so uh... see you." Hermione hurriedly said as tears began to form in her eyes.

As she reached the girls' dormitory, she immediately flung herself into her bed and cried to sleep.

Harry reached his dormitory and began to change into his pajamas, deep in thought.

'_She's going out with Terry Boot tomorrow! I mean, how could she? Boot's just a stupid old git who trying to steal MY Hermione!'_

'_She never was YOUR Hermione in the first place.'_

'_Oh shut up you.'_

'_See I told you, you like her...'_

'_What makes you think that?'_

'_Look at you! You're green with envy over Terry!'_

'_Good point...'_

'_Say it with me: YOU LOVE HERMIONE'_

'_Hey maybe you're right... She had always been with me. She understands me better than anyone else. She was always there when I need her most and... and... I love her.'_

'_There you go...'_

'_Wait... what about Ginny?'_

'_You'll just have to tell her... sooner or later.'_

"Harry? You've been staring into space mate!" Ron's voice came out.

"Sorry Ron."

"Were you thinking about Hermione's date tomorrow?"

"Yeah... stupid git. I mean, he doesn't deserve her! Think about it, Ron! Hermione Boot? Doesn't that sound _awful_? I mean, seriously!"

"Harry, they're just going for ONE single date and there you are thinking they're gonna get married! You know, if the situation isn't so serious I would think that you are jealous."

Harry looked exasperatedly at Ron. Ron looked at Harry incredulously.

"You're hooked up mate."

"Desperately."


End file.
